This invention relates to an automotive accessory and, in particular, to a grill guard that can be adapted to most, if not all, utility vehicles and light trucks.
Originally found on LAND ROVER type vehicles in wilderness areas, the grill guard was bolted or welded to the front of the vehicle to protect the radiator from tree branches and shrubs, or even an accidental encounter with a large animal, as the vehicle travelled "off-road" or across country where there were no roads. Grill guards became more widely used as four wheel drive vehicles became more popular and more accessible to the general public and as more people discovered "four-wheeling." Even for owners of two wheel drive vehicles, a grill guard adds a certain rugged look which many owners want their vehicles to have. A grill guard may serve in addition or instead as a platform for attaching a variety of other accessories, such as auxiliary lights, a small winch, a water bag, or a bug screen.
After-market suppliers have a problem trying to fit a grill guard to all of the different sizes and shapes of bumpers and grills on their customers, vehicles. Providing a large number of different kits is expensive for the supplier, requiring an inventory of a different kit for each vehicle. Providing a large number of adapters in each kit is wasteful and expensive for the customer. In addition, the customer may not install the guard properly if given too many parts from which to choose. Further, the guard must have a custom look, i.e. as though it were designed for the particular vehicle on which it is installed.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a universal grill guard having a custom look.
A further object of the invention is to provide a strong, universal grill guard.
Another object of the invention is to provide a kit having as few parts as possible for assembly into a universal grill guard.